The Closest Thing to Crazy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She wouldn't say that she was as twisted as her father, but she supposed there were some similarities. She was a high stakes gambler, for instance. Not afraid to risk it all for the thrill of it, she made the play and set the game, whether luck was on her side was all a matter of playing her cards right.
1. Chapter 1

**The Closest Thing to Crazy**

**Summary: She wouldn't say that she was as twisted as her father, but she supposed there were some similarities. She was a high stakes gambler, for instance. Not afraid to risk it all for the thrill of it, she made the play and set the game, whether luck was on her side was all a matter of playing her cards right.**

**Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**Pairing: Kagome/Kurama**

**-x-x-x-**

Insanity is just a word...a state of mind. It is used to describe the spectrum of individual and group behaviors that are often characterized by certain _abnormal_ mental or behavioral patterns. Insanity can be manifest as violent and outlandish societal norms, including a person or persons becoming a danger to themselves or other people around them. _Insane_, _Crazy, Madman_...they were just words.

Kagome, the daughter of Rai Higurashi and Sakyo Valdez, had once had the opportunity to decide to stay with her mother. She chose to live with her father. Though, she still visited her mother and younger brother, and she kept her mother's maiden name, she was certainly a Daddy's Girl. When she was little, her father and mother had lived together, and she'd seen two totally diverse sides to her family.

When in public, a loving husband and devoted wife. Caring smiles here and there, gentle hand on the waist, holding doors open and pulling chairs out. Soft titters and flushed cheeks, gentle touches on the shoulder and sweet kisses on the lips.

Then at home...it was more intense. Her mother called her father a _monster_. A "madman" on many other occasions. She would cringe if he touched her, she would recoil and sleep in a separate room. Her eyes glared hatefully at him, and she'd scream if he ever tried to speak to her.

He picked up smoking after having to deal with Rai's bipolar personality. When Kagome was seven, they got divorced. Her father was just turning twenty-six and making quite a name for himself in the business world. Calm and calculating, good looking and something of a gambler in the underground world. The day he'd tossed the divorce papers in front of Rai, he crouched before Kagome and asked if she wanted to stay with her mother or come with him.

Thinking back, she'd chose originally to go with her father because unlike her mother, she'd never seen him raise her voice. He had always held her in his arms, let her sit on his lap while he read the newspaper or a book. She remembered curling up on his lap while he was on a call, the call itself was unimportant, but he had secured her in his arms safely and she'd clung to the safety she felt.

Now, it made sense. She felt safe, because he was the most dangerous person in her life. There was no one else that could hurt her the way he could, and he never would. He was deadly, insane, a "madman", and she was his daughter.

_**(Thirteen Years Old)**_

"_She's pretty, isn't she?"_

_Kagome listened loosely to the whispering from behind her. Her eyes trailing over the words of the book in front of her. She was immersed in a fictional piece called __**We Need to Talk About Kevin**__, her mind was whirling a hundred miles a minute and she couldn't break herself away from the immersion of her mind with the story. The main character, Kevin, was every bit the sociopath that the definition would imply. Manipulative, remorseless and a lack of justification, that his actions were supplemented only by his natural curiosity. She found that, he kind of reminded her of her father._

"_Pretty, yes, but she's kind of creepy if you ask me."_

"_Well, I didn't ask you, did I?"_

"_No! I didn't mean- well, I was just saying. She's smart and very pretty, but I just think she could do with some more friends. She keeps pretty much to herself. Doesn't speak to too many people, and she's always reading weird things."_

"_Weird?"_

"_Last week I saw her reading Blood Meridian and from the little bit I could read from over her shoulder...well, I wish I couldn't read."_

_Kagome closed her book and turned around, looking at the girl who was whispering about her. She was kind of plain, with black straight hair falling to her shoulders and brown eyes. She didn't stand out in any way. Her uniform fit well enough, not too tight, not too loose. She was of average build and average intelligence if she was honestly so bothered with what she'd been reading last week. She eyed the boy beside her, another average student, one more so than the girl. She didn't bother to give him a once over as she walked past the girl and gave her schoolbook a quick glance. Sakanami, Chiai. The name was unfamiliar to her, had the teachers ever called on her, she couldn't say, but she knew her name now._

_As she finished with school, she lingered behind and made sure to pay close attention to the girl, Chiai. A few times, she had noticed her watching. The girl had been quick to avert her eyes, which Kagome found to be kind of funny. She lingered behind and watched her go to and from after school activities. She played the flute and was in history club. Nothing too exciting. She repeated this for a week, for whatever reason, Kagome watched her. She memorized everything about her, from the time she arrived at school, to the path she took home. She watched her at lunch, and during breaks. Finally, late after school one day, Kagome called out to her._

"_Chiai,"_

_The girl froze in a shock of nerves, she'd been aware of Kagome's eyes all week. "Yes?" She forced a smile, turning to see Kagome standing behind her._

"_You're on your way to that History Club, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I noticed, I'm sorry if I weirded you out. I was honestly just debating whether I should join a club or not. I was bouncing back and forth between history or chemistry, and I think on more than one occasion you caught me in my deliberation."_

"_Oh!" Color returned to the girls' cheeks and she laughed, feeling a bit silly at her paranoia. "Yeah, I didn't know what to think. Do you want to join me today and see if you like the History club?"_

_Kagome walked forward, "can I?"_

"_Absolutely!" She turned and walked through the doors that led through the stairwell, holding it open for Kagome who followed her quietly. An eerie silence found them as they started up the steps._

_Kagome looked curiously down at the steps as she climbed them. 'I wonder...how many steps she'd hit if she fell. Would she just get bruised up, or would she break bones? Would her neck snap? How much strain does a neck need to take before it snaps? Would there be internal bleeding? Or a punctured lung? Broken ribs?'_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Hm?" Kagome glanced up, she was standing next to Chiai on the top of the stairs, the girl had a look of discomfort and concern, how she could feel both at the same time, Kagome wasn't sure. "Oh...I was thinking."_

"_What about?"_

"_..." she walked past Chiai and turned to face her, Chiai's attention was fully on her and her back to the stairs. "You,"_

"_Me?" She blushed, "what about me?"_

_Kagome walked closer to the girl, she fidgeted a bit in front of her, her cheeks were pink, and she glanced down uncertainly a few times as she looked back up._

"_Kagome,"_

"_...hm?" She stopped a mere foot from the girl._

"_Th-the things you heard me say last week..." she looked up, "I wanted to apologize. I- I was saying those things because, because I like Kagome."_

_She raised a brow at that, not sure what to think about the girl's sudden confession. "I thought I was weird," she placed a hand on the girls' wrist, feeling her shiver a bit at the slight of her touch. She'd seen her father with women, maybe it was just something adults did to feel good. She wasn't sure, but she didn't feel anything when she touched the girl, other than the girls own nervousness._

"_I... was bothered because Takao said you were pretty. I was...being petty."_

_Kagome smiled, bringing her hand up along the girls' arm and to her shoulder, "I think humans are petty naturally."_

_A confused look in Chiai's eyes had Kagome nearly grinning, "y-you think so?"_

"_I think we are born with primitive cruelties buried beneath the façade we put on in public. Social niceties are a show; when we are alone, we can be just as sadistic, just as deranged as we want to be."_

"_What are you talking about,"_

_One last smile...one little shove..._

_Chiai didn't even scream. Her eyes locked with Kagome's, and for a moment, Kagome wondered what she was thinking. Then, she counted. She counted each step she tumbled down. She watched how her limbs mercilessly flung about with every tumble, and how it had been her head to hit the step first. Maybe that was why she was silent. Maybe that was why she hadn't screamed. Kagome took four steps down, her eyes lingered on a small splatter of blood on one step, she walked around it. Stepping up next to the girl, she rolled her over a bit and looked at her eyes. They were glazed over in tears._

"_You lived...not that I wanted you to die." She knelt beside her, "I was curious."_

_She was trembling, her eyes stayed locked on Kagome as she took in the girls' blue eyes._

"_I wanted to know what would happen."_

"_...w-why...m-m...me?"_

"_Why you? It could have been anyone, really. I just chose...you." She leaned forward and brushed the tresses of black hair from the girls frightened eyes. "Should I call an ambulance for you?"_

"_...pl-ple...ease..."_

"_If I do that, you will certainly survive. Then where would that put me?"_

"_...f-f..." tears spilled without end from the girl's eyes, mingling with the blood that was coating her skin in odd places._

"_Hm? What's that?" She leaned forward a bit so that her ear was closer to Chiai's lips._

"_...f-fell."_

"_You fell?" She sat up and looked down at the girl, "You really fell? Well, that is unfortunate. You know," she pulled her cellphone out as she stared at the girl, "if your story suddenly changes, I'll have to get other involved. You've heard the phrase "friends in high places", right?" She listened as her phone rang. "...ambulance..." she waited a few more moments, "a girl in my school took an accidental dive down the stairs on her way to a club activity, and she can't move. Aoyama Gakuen...her name?" She looked the girl over from her shoes all the way up until she rested on the girl's eyes. No longer afraid, she was relieved. "Sakanami, Chiai...I'll stay with her until you get here."_

**-x-x-x-**

"_What happened at school today?"_

"_What do you mean?" Kagome turned to face her dad as he came in through the front door of their high rise flat in the Toranomon Hills Residence, forty-sixth floor. So, top floor, panorama view._

"_I mean," Sakyo sat his cellphone down on the counter as he leaned against it, "my secretary took a call today, and informed me of an incident concerning a Junior at Aoyama. A young girl fell from the top of a staircase, I believe that was the story fed to the ambulance."_

_She watched her father as she took a drink from her water. Setting it down on the counter, she smiled, "so the story goes. Apparently, she was on her way to her after school activities and lost her balance."_

"_Yes, and for some reason, you found her. Yet, as far as I recall, you've never participated in afterschool activities."_

"_I suddenly became interested in history."_

"_Then you will be attending from now on?"_

_Kagome frowned as her father chuckled and walked away. He rounded the corner but then paused, looking back at her with a twinkle in his eyes. A familiar look he got when something interested him or amused him. She wasn't sure which it was with her, but she didn't care either way. He was her father and she was his daughter; they only really had each other._

"_I don't believe I need to say this, but just in case you have a bad lapse in judgment...whatever you do, whatever curiosities you wish to participate in, there are always consequences. So, you either need to be prepared to face those consequences or find a way to cover up your actions. This time, and this time alone, I will clean up your mess."_

_Kagome looked thoughtfully at her father, 'clean up my mess?' she frowned, "you needn't bother. I could have simply healed her if I had wanted to...I have plans for her." She returned to her homework, her fathers eyes lingered curiously on her before he nodded his head and left to his office._

_**(Three Months Later)**_

_Kagome was sitting across from Chiai. She returned to school today, the rib fractures were healed, the broken wrist was healed though still wrapped, her collarbone was healing slower than everything else and the show of this was the Figure Eight Clavicle Brace that she was forced to wear over her uniform. When Kagome was paired with her in their science class, she gave her instructions to meet her on the rooftop during lunch, where they now sat._

"_D-did you need something? I didn't tell anyone. I haven't said anything!"_

_Kagome smiled, "calm down, I merely wanted to know if you were hurting,"_

"_Hurting?" She frowned, "I- I mean, yes. It hurts most at night, but I get through it during the day so long as I don't bend too much."_

_Nodding, Kagome stood up and walked over to Chiai, the girl tried to stand quickly, but cried out when she applied weight on her recovering wrist. "Relax, I've already pushed you from the top of the stairs, my curiosity is sated." This obviously didn't ease the girls mind too much, so when Kagome took her wrist, she yanked it free from her hold. This upset Kagome. Slapping her hand against the wall beside Chiai, she leaned in close so that their noses just barely touched, "stop...fighting me." She took the girls wrist again, Chiai's eyes widened in fear at just how close Kagome had gotten. "Now," Kagome sat back with the wrist held limply in her hand, raising her other hand she wiggled her fingers in front of Chiai, "watch the magic glow."_

_A light blue energy formed around the tips of her fingers and she let them gently fall to her wrist, watching all the while as Chiai stared mesmerized at the show she was putting on._

_After a few seconds, she pressed on the wrist and Chiai cringed in anticipation, but when she felt pressure without the pain, she looked openly confused. "What did you do?!"_

"_I healed your wrist the rest of the way."_

"_But how?"_

"_I am one of the last of a Miko bloodline. Healing...is second nature to me. I learned while I was young...but the only way to perfect the art is with practice."_

_Chiai's eyes widened, "you...did this...so that you could heal me?"_

_Kagome shrugged, raising her hand to the collarbone, she released her energy and focused on healing the girl in front of her. "Does it matter if I did? I'm sure you hate me all the same. I don't mind though."_

"_No!" She looked away flustered, a shock brought her hand to her neck, that she'd moved it at all was impossible at the rate it was healing. Yet here she sat; her collarbone healed. "I don't hate you! I still...I think that what you're doing, is incredible. I mean, it hurt, and I wish there were other ways to practice, but that you trusted me...that you..." she blushed._

_Kagome smiled, "maybe there are other ways. Do you mind helping me perfect my abilities?"_

_Perhaps something happened when she fell, and her head hit the stair. Maybe there had always been something wrong with her, that she didn't hear the manipulation in Kagome's voice. That she still blushed around the girl. Her eyes glazed over, and her heart thumping quickly. It wasn't Helsinki or Stockholm syndrome, she wasn't a hostage, Kagome wasn't a captor. Or perhaps she was. Had she become a hostage to the manipulative mannerisms of Kagome? She had liked her before, she still liked her now, what reason, if any, did she have? Kagome had never spoken to her, never looked her way or acknowledged her existence. "I want to help..."_

_Just like that. Chiai was lost in a downward gradient of shadows, no longer able to see past the darkness that had started to edge around her. She was content, if it was Kagome, she was content._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

Kagome walked from her bedroom, her eyes grazing the crimson that played along the length of her fingers.

"I'm going out of town for a while, Kagome."

Stopping, Kagome turned around to see her father standing by her door. His eyes locked on her bed and the young seventeen-year-old who lay face down sleeping. "Out of town? Where?"

"A Tournament,"

This captured her attention, "oh? What kind?"

He smirked and looked back at his daughter before walking into the living room. "A Tournament for Apparitions."

"Like the Toguro's?" Her eyes widened, "oh! Let me go too!"

"You'd be out of school for about two or three weeks."

"Are you worried I'll fall behind?" She walked to the kitchen sink and ran her hand under the faucet, catching the sensor and watching as the red washed down the drain. "I'm an all A student."

"I don't mind if you want to come with me, but what about your pet."

"I don't care."

"Oh?"

"She's entertained me well enough in the past, but nothing hurts her now. She enjoys it too much."

Sakyo shook his head and glanced at his watch, "if you are tired of her, get rid of her."

She dried her hands and glanced them over. Careful that no blood had seeped beneath her manicured nails, she turned her attention back to her father. "How?"

"That's up to you. I couldn't care less how you got rid of her. However, I can tell you now that simply telling her to get lost won't work."

She wasn't stupid, she knew that as well. Her project had become more than just a little obsessed with her. She had begun sleeping over at her flat about eight months ago and getting her to leave was a chore. "...perhaps...your friends can take care of her."

"My "friends"? Care to elaborate?"

She tossed the towel aside as a knock sounded against the door. She passed her father and opened the door before turning her back to their guests and pointing over her shoulder, "your "friends"."

He closed his eyes and chuckled, "you would have to ask them, I'm not in the business of making them clean my daughters' room."

Kagome scoffed, "no, of course you aren't. You just make them take out the trash when it starts to pile up." She stepped aside and watched as a giant of a man ducked under the doorframe with a much, _much_ smaller man, clinging to his shoulder. "Can I borrow one of you?"

_Elder_ Toguro, the smaller of the two, quirked a brow before he jumped from his younger brothers' shoulder.

She smiled, "it's nothing too trying, and nothing too time consuming. I merely need to dispose of an old toy." Watching a sick smile spread across the elder brothers face, she watched him walk to her room. "As for the Tournament, I will only need you to call and let the Principal know that I'll be taking a few weeks off."

"Consider it done," Sakyo said. Picking up his cellphone and making the arrangements for his daughters' absence while she walked towards her room and peered inside.

She watched as the elder Toguro licked the blood from his fingers, the girl was still face down, but the four holes in her chest and the one that speared the back of her head were good tell-tale signs that she was dead. "Management is used to cleaning the blood out of my room, but not bodies. I'm sure you can find a way to dispose of her that won't leave witnesses or bring unwanted guests to my door..."

"I'll take care of it," he chuckled, opening her window, he lifted the girls' lifeless body and jumped out into the night.

Feeling a slight twinge of guilt, Kagome stared at her bed for a moment before she walked to the phone on her bedside table. Pressing the blue button on the bottom and pressing speaker, she walked over to the window and listened as it rang.

"_**Toranomon Hills front desk, Nanasaki speaking, how may I assist you this evening?"**_

"This is Kagome Higurashi, I need room service."

"_**Is this a request for the Cleaning Crew?"**_

"Yes,"

"_**Bedroom?"**_

"That's right."

"_**Any other rooms, Miss. Higurashi?"**_

She looked over the traffic below, "no, that's all."

"_**Very well, we will send a crew immediately. If there is anything else that we can help you with, don't hesitate to ask. Toranomon Hills Staff is here to serve."**_

"...thank you." She walked to the phone and pressed the end call button before she grabbed a suitcase from her closet and started to pack. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight,"

She didn't turn when her father entered her room. His eyes taking in her blankets. The once pure white comforter looked like something out of a horror flick, blood splattered about the white, a bit more was puddled in the center where Elder Toguro had pierced the girl in the chest, and a circle of blood had appeared on the pillow where his finger had shot through her head. All in all, it was quite the creative kill. He pulled a cigarette out of the box of smokes he held, flipping his lighter open, the fire burned at the end of the stick and he took his first drag of the cancer stick. "You know that's bad for you, right?" Words that she'd been saying for years and would continue to repeat for years to come.

"I have the bad habits?" He eyed the sharp knife on her bedside table, a chipped tip was a show of it's constant use and abuse.

"I am my fathers' daughter." She put a few heels in her case next to the neatly folded clothes, a pair of sneakers followed. Grabbing a fitted pair of dress pants and a white dressy blouse with a simple strand of pearls sewn into the collar of the blouse.

"Guilty as charged," he blew a puff of smoke out and left her to get dressed, shutting the door behind him as he walked back to the living room to entertain the youngest Toguro brother.

**-x-x-x-**

Looking out the window of the private plane she sat in, it was just her, the youngest of the Toguro brothers and her father. The oldest having left to take care of other matters prior to the Tournament. A glass of brandy in her fathers left hand and a book in his right. Toguro was sitting across from him and staring out the window with a thoughtful expression if she ever saw one. His reflection cast in her window, told stories of the secretive kindness that he hid purposefully from the whole of the world. "Toguro, why are you so dead set on fighting that Yusuke boy? The one you fought at Tarukane's place. I mean...you were fighting him then, why do you want to fight him again?"

"He wasn't strong enough then,"

"Yes, I get that. My question, is why do you want to fight a stronger _Yusuke Urameshi_? Why him?"

"..."

"You have a reason that it has to be him specifically, you didn't just choose at random." She continued to his silence, "in fact, that you want him to be stronger, I'm inclined to believe that you have ulterior motives for the fight." She smirked when he turned from the window and turned his eyes to her, even through his shades she could feel his eyes narrowed on her. It was intimidating, in fact, she felt a slight shiver run along her spine knowing what just a flick of this man's finger could do. She'd seen it. She had seen him kill Tarukane, seen him kill many others before the Founder of the Black Black Club that her father was now in charge of. She turned to meet his gaze and smiled, "don't worry, I'm not too invested with your reasons, I just find it interesting that it _has_ to be Yusuke..."

"How old are you, Kagome?"

"Seventeen as of last month."

"So young...perhaps you should talk less if you want to ensure that you live longer."

She and her father both laughed at the threat. The way he'd said it so calmly and without an ounce of malice to his words. "Very well, I respect you enough to leave you to your secrets. However, I hope one day you may trust my father and I enough to share them."

Sakyo closed his book and finished off his brandy before closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a light slumber. It would be a few hours longer before they arrived at their destination.

"So, who is on your team, Toguro?"

"Aside from my brother, it'll be two other demons, one a Demon of the Quest Class, is a Crow Tengu named Karasu, you might actually like him. Based on the sadistic nature that you share. I'm sure you would both have plenty to talk about. Then there is Bui, you have nothing in common with him."

"...You, your brother, Bui and Karasu...who's your fifth member?"

He didn't answer, she didn't ask again. Once more, she didn't care too much to delve into his affairs, only when they affected her personally, did she feel the need to be pushy. Right now, it didn't. She yawned and leaned back in her seat. Sleep coming easily in the late hours of the night. When she woke up next, she would be on Hanging Neck Island...she couldn't wait.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, and I hope that you all enjoyed! It's a bit more of a trip than what I'm used to writing, but all in all, I think this kind of a challenge will be fun to write~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Closest Thing to Crazy**

**Summary: She wouldn't say that she was as twisted as her father, but she supposed there were some similarities. She was a high stakes gambler, for instance. Not afraid to risk it all for the thrill of it, she made the play and set the game, whether luck was on her side was all a matter of playing her cards right.**

**Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**Pairing: Kagome/Kurama**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome did wake on Hanging Neck Island, as she had thought she would. Her head was nestled against the hard chest of the Younger Toguro brother. He carried her through the doors of the grand hotel that they would be staying at; Kagome lifted her head, her eyes surveying her surroundings. "I thought this was a demon tournament."

"You have an archaic view of Demons still? Even though you've seen my brother and I?"

Kagome shrugged sleepily, "Hmm, that's true. I guess I just imagined a Demon Tournament would house more Demons than Humans."

"We're early, Kagome."

She motioned to be set down. Pleased when Toguro abided by her request and set her on the ground. She stretched and twisted a bit before walking over to her father, who was lighting a cigarette. "..." She lifted her hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Anything interesting to do around here until the participants arrive?"

"Aside from the gambling that I'm sure will be taking place tonight, probably not."

Nodding, she followed a bellhop that was walking ahead of them with her and her father's suitcases.

**-x-x-x-**

To say she was disappointed would be wildly simplified. Kagome pushed an ajar door aside with her foot; her father sat at a table with a couple of older gentlemen. Each one as crippled with corruption as her father. Leaning back against the wall, to her left was the older Toguro brother, his long-crimpled hair fell over his crossed arms as he watched the humans before him. Gambling on the teams that were competing, her eyes trailed back past her father. Screens lined the wall where they watched the arrival of teams. Some were flying in, and some came by sea. How they arrived did not matter; she wanted to see them fight.

"You want to see them, right?"

Eyes on the demon beside her, she acknowledged him with a slight incline of her head, "of course. If I wanted to stare at depraved old men all day, I would have just gone to school."

Chuckling, he gave her a nudge towards the door, "I'll take you to the lobby. Your father will be busy for a while and my brothers by his side."

A twisted smirk slipped along her lips, and she followed him out of the room. True, her father wanted her in his line of sight or, at the least, in their suite, but she could not just shadow him the whole time. Besides, she knew the Toguro's. Whichever one she was with at the time, they would see to her protection.

When they arrived in the lobby, there were several _demons_ to be seen. "They look human, like you. Well," Kagome stepped out of the way of a large brute of a demon. He had horns and darkened skin that gave off a leather look. "some of them do."

Pressing a hand to the middle of her back, he guided her out of the way. Smirking at a group of demons that were glancing their way, he had a sinister air about him.

"Something on your mind, Toguro? You look..._thirsty_." She smirked when his eyes met hers. "Perhaps you wanted something else, in bringing me down here."

"..."

She leaned forward and whispered, _"I don't mind playing bait_._"_

**-x-x-x-**

Stepping outside into the chill of the evening air, Kagome took in the dark surroundings. The shadows were crawling up along the trees and their branches. The wind played mindlessly with the leaves, and the rustling gave way to jitters and tremors that crept along her arms and back. "Well, they certainly score high for the atmosphere."

"_Hek, hek, hek. What a foolish human, wandering out here all alone."_

Kagome turned around, sure that the voice had come from behind her, yet there was no one there. Stepping backward, she stumbled into a firm body and felt fingers grip tightly at her waist, claws digging in just enough to draw blood. She gasped at the familiar sensation, eyes glossing over slightly as she brought her hands to the demon that now held her. "Oh dear," she spoke with a sultry curl, "you've caught me, so what now? Will you kill me? What if I say know?" Turning her eyes up to look into the eyes of the demon who looked to be enjoying how helpless she was, Kagome smiled. "Tell me, do Demons bleed like humans? Is your blood the same? The same color? The same consistency?"

"What the hell?"

"She's one of the crazy ones,"

'_There's more than one? I guess that makes sense. Why wouldn't they travel in groups?'_ Kagome looked at the demon behind her, this one a bit more human in build, but his coloring and fur were still not quite right. Suddenly, she found herself wondering if she could perhaps find a new toy among these creatures. There were many varieties of demon out here, so why not?

"Shall we have some fun with her before we kill her?"

"I wanna taste her blood!"

That was a thought. Kagome recalled how Chiai's blood had looked on her, how it felt, how it tasted. "Me too..." she closed her eyes and leaned back into the arms of the demon that held her. The surprise she caused by her action, had the demon releasing her hips and gripping her waist. "I want to taste your blood."

His eyes followed a lock of her black hair, watching in as it fell away from her shoulder and revealed her neck. Bending forward, he made to bite along the cream-colored flesh, blood splattered across her face, and his arms tightened around her.

'_It's like rain. Warm rain.' _Kagome closed her eyes as the demon's grip on her loosened. She listened to the yells of the other demon and felt a smaller hand grip her shoulder. Something wet, warm, long, trailed across her revealed skin, and she opened her eyes to see the older Toguro brother leaning in and licking away the mess he'd made. How fitting. Her father's pets even cleaned up after themselves. "Toguro, you're feeling a bit brazen, after your fun?"

He bit down hard on her shoulder and brought his hand to her hair, gripping tightly, he laughed cruelly into her sharp cry of pain and pleasure combined.

Kagome brought a hand to his hair and left it there as he continued to have his way with her. How she wondered what was going on in his mind. His eyes, those of a bloodthirsty, psychopathic, and licentious demon. Here, he was powerful, dominant, dangerous, and she... Kagome reached down with her free hand and pulled from her back pocket a switchblade. Snapping it open, she trailed the tip up and along his arm, drawing his attention to the sharp silver as it left a thin red line of blood behind. _'I want to feel more,'_ she leaned in, catching his lips as he slammed her back into the demon behind her. How far, she wondered, would this Toguro go. So much more immoral than his younger brother, but still, he was just a pet.

**-x-x-x-**

The Younger Toguro stepped outside, seeking his older brother and the young Kagome. Sakyo wasn't too pleased to find the two of them missing. Neither trusted the elder Toguro quite as much as he liked to think they did. Stepping into the forest, he could practically smell the bloodlust. It was, however, not from his brother. He knew this scent well. The daughter of his boss, she had a peculiar penchant for drawing blood, and the excitement that boiled up from the touch of it, the feel of it...well. Glancing back, he watched many demons sniff the air, searching out the cause, but never getting closer than the outskirts of the forest. No, they felt the danger in the air. That, that was his brother.

Making his way past the demons that had assembled outside, he made his way deeper into the forest, following the reek of blood and the fog of lust, the haze of desire, and the threat of peril. When he found himself growing nearer the feathery moans of the young girl, he narrowed his eyes and brought an enclosed fist to the tree next to him. The loud sound that followed was enough to break the two apart, the look of annoyance on his brother's face, the flush of surprise on Kagome's. "Enough, fix yourself up. Your father is looking for you."

**-x-x-x-**

''_Fix myself up' he says.' _Kagome glanced at the bra that the elder Toguro had snapped the front of. Her chest was open to the world as she shrugged her blouse off and removed her bra before pulling her bouse back on and buttoning the front neatly. Tossing the bra over her shoulder, it landed carelessly on the face of the dead demon behind her, "since I don't need it anymore." She didn't even try to wipe away the remaining blood on her face or in her hair. No point. It was there, and she'd need to shower and deep clean her hair to get rid of _that_ smell. "Shall we?"

Younger Toguro sneered at the smirk on his brother's face as he leaned back against a tree and watched Kagome. Walking off, she followed after him. It was by chance that they ran into _them_. The ones she'd seen on her father's screen. The ones who'd killed creepy old man Tarukane. Of the five of them, one was asleep. She made to step towards them when Toguro placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her progression forward. "Problem?"

"..." He said nothing as he took the five in, though his sunglasses seemed to be directed towards the shortest one on the team.

'_Why can't he ever just say what's on his mind?'_ Knocking his hand from her shoulder, she gave the group one last look before she turned and walked off up the steps. Toguro not far behind.

**-x-x-x-**

"I see you've been out having fun."

"Nothing to worry about, they were weak lower-class demons. They wouldn't have made it into your gambling." Kagome peered at her reflection, taking in the blood that had started to dry, she caught her father's eyes as he too glanced into the mirror. "Or were you worried?"

"Kagome, you have no idea just how worried I am when it comes to you." The small smile that played on his lips told her that he wasn't talking about her safety.

Rolling her eyes, she turned and walked off towards the shower. Taking with her a bag of clothes as she made to clean away her earlier activities.

Sakyo chuckled and glanced at the two Toguro's. "I know I'm not paying you to babysit, but how about trying to keep an eye on her while we're here. I'm sure that isn't difficult for two demons of your class." Pulling a smoke out, he placed it between his lips as he listened to the shower turn on. "I have extraordinarily little in my life that I consider worth protecting. Money is certainly important to me, but my daughter is worth more than I can gamble. Do keep a close eye on her."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy~**


End file.
